The Return
by KKperson22
Summary: What will happen to the Cullen family when one is attacked? Will he/she ever come back? This will answer all your wonders...


**Edward's point of view. This is going to be a sort story I think. Let me explain it. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip him up into pieces and burn them. But what if someone missed the BURN part? Would another vampire be able to put him back together again or would the pieces die off?...**

I ran towards the empty meadow in the forest. I knew something was wrong since m family left a note that had said:

Edward. Meet us in the meadow along the clearing as soon as possible. It is an emergency. Everyone's in danger, new born attack. Along with Destiny and remember the last time she was here? Yea well hurry please. We need you!

I thought one thing and one thing only. Destiny was one of the most powerful immortal creatures ever to walk the earth. She could rip 6 vampires apart in 1 or 2 swings of her hands. Even one as strong as Emmett, pixie-like like Alice, or as caring as Carlisle or Esme. I was furious. My eyes burned into the stone cold marbles again. I could only wish, hope, and pray my family was still alright. The clouds along the mountains dimmed the forest. I could see a faint patch of green coming from an empty clearing along the ground. I heard hissing and many snarls. I knew I was close. My teeth gritted together so hard I thought they would shatter. Wild wind rushed my thick auburn hair. My eyes flickered in and out of the trees, to be sure that no traps were set. I couldn't read anyone's mind because I was concentrating so hard. In front of me my family stood split up but still facing the same way. Towards Destiny. Then words flickered into my head.

_I will go with the oldest and wisest one, Carlisle, because without him, this family will fall apart. Ha this will be easily done._

Destiny was right. If she did kill Carlisle, what would our family do? Plus we all loved Carlisle with all our hearts. He was a genital, caring man. Yes man, he never acted like a vampire. He held everything together. His heart was as big as his eternal life, nothing less. But Carlisle was smart also. He knew how to handle things very nicely. 346 years of being immortal would make him a very distinguished man. His smell for human blood never affected him. He also would appear to get tired. I am not positive why, but I believe it is because of his familiarity to a human. I saw a quick flash of white and I sensed a figure behind me.

"Edward. Watch out!" Esme cried. One of the newborns in destiny's army was right behind me. Her eyes glowed like bright rubies on a black surface. She launched her quirky body at me, knocking me to the ground. Newborns were strong, but not very smart. I escaped from her arms quickly then looked around for my family. Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie were fighting newborns. Carlisle and Esme both were trying to reason with Destiny. There was a big bon fire in the middle of it all. One newborn after another perished into the bright flames of fury. I hissed at the sight. Something launched onto my back, knocking me once more to the ground. It trembled at our impact. I sunk my teeth deep into her neck, making her scream as I did. The scream was very high-pitched. Emmett looked my way. I squeezed one of her arms as hard as I could and yanked it in the opposite way of her body. She screamed again.

_No. I will never reason with such creatures. This family is a decrease to vampires. All and well, they must be burned._ Destiny's words flickered into my head once again.

As soon as one of the newborn's arm was teared off, I went for the other. I through the one arm into the fire. Then I grabbed the other and tugged as hard as I could manage. It came off with a rip. She couldn't touch me anymore. I through that arm into the fire also. I picked her light body up, which was still screaming, and dragged it into the fire. More high-pitched screeches filled the air. I turned around to search for Carlisle, To warn him. As soon as I did two pairs of arms grabbed mine, holding me back. I tried to break free, but these were strong.

_One, Two, Three…_

"Carlisle! Watch out!" I screamed thrashing against the iron arms. Carlisle shot a frantic look at me. One I have never seen before. The amount of hidden pain in his pleading eyes was almost unbearable. Then he looked back at Destiny. Her legs curled getting ready for an attack.

"Carlisle! Run!" Alice screamed. Carlisle's hand pushed on Esme's body, pulling it onto the ground. Then Destiny jumped at him. Her teeth crimpled his neck as he tried to fight back. Not even Emmett could ever beat her. If we were all together then we could burn her. I thrashed harder, trying to knock them to the ground. I turned to look at them. Their eyes were black. Not newborns. I looked over at the rest of my family. They were also tied up by the vampires. Emmett was whacking them hardly. He pushed one to the ground but he quickly got back up. I turned my head at Carlisle and Destiny. Esme was still on the ground but covered in newborns, and those strong ones holding us back. Her screams cluttered my head.

"NO!" I screeched. Trashing harder than I ever have. There was a loud rip sound. Carlisle's body was being ripped apart by the limbs. His nails dug into her arm. He was never a violent person but when It came to protecting his family, he would do anything and everything to stop it. Destiny's teeth dug into Carlisle's neck without hesitation. Carlisle rolled around on the ground trying to break free. His screams seemed more confusing. Almost heart wrenching. I had never heard them before. Alice was screaming his name but not as loud as Esme. My eyes searched franticly for a way out of this situation. I curled my arms to my chest and pulled them down again. Flapping like a bird. I started running fast towards him. I was almost there when about 9 newborns pushed me back. Then more advanced vampires helped to. Why would anyone ever want to hurt Carlisle? My heart burned to help him. His thrashing body quivered as the vampire killer was dragging him towards the fire. I was about t break free, but I saw Emmett had already. Others were dragging him back, which slowed him down. Not by much but long enough for Destiny to drag my adoptive father into the flames. Esme was shaking, thrashing, and screaming. Alice was also. Emmett and jasper tried to break free. Rosalie stood there watching in shock and fear. I was scared also. The pain in my heart filled my body in no time. I finally broke free and smacked all the hands on me off. Destiny had Carlisle in pieces now. Now all there was to do was get revenge. I shook everyone of the arms off and leaped onto a tree branch. Emmet and Alice looked up. All Emmett's extra people were coming after me now. So Emmett only had 3. He broke free of them. Alice only had 2 to start with so one let go. She flung him right into the fire. Esme and Rosalie still were screaming and standing there in shock. Emmett and Alice leaped up onto the same branch as I. We all took one look at each other and quickly learned what we had to do. I nodded and looked by Destiny, not minding the rest of the newborns. I leaped as far as I could and landed 2 feet away from Destiny. I took her arm as she let go of pieces of Carlisle. Then Emmett took her to. Alice was fighting newborns. Emmett and I dragged her into the fire and thick black smoke filled the trees. There was another scream and then it went silent. There were about 5 newborns left and 9 skilled vampires. The skilled ones looked at us and then took off in a flash. The newborns were puzzled. Alice, Emmet, and I through one after another into the fire and watched. Esme was free now and ran to where Carlisle's remains were. Her screams loudening as she picked them up. Rosalie looked ready to faint. Emmett rushed to her grabbing her with one arm. Jasper froze as Alice came up to him.

"Carlisle. Oh Carlisle." Esme yelled. "No. No. NO!" She hissed. Then another sweep of white rushed up and swooped Carlisle's trembling remains into his arms and sprinted into the woods. Everyone was just so stunned no one moved. Esme curled her arms up and looked at me with half crazed eyes.

"Where is he?" She whispered. Alice threw herself onto the ground next to Esme and hugged her tightly. Her hand whished around in the blowing wind, blowing it into a light knot. Rosalie stood there with a blank expression. Her eyes zoned out into another world.

"I never saw it coming." Alice whispered. "nothing, no warning at all…" Esme put her head on Alice's shoulder. Rosalie took an unsteady step and landed on her knees. Emmett kneeled with her. I watched as most of the screams disappeared into the dark sorrow filled night. The full moon reflected the shine of our skin. Esme raised her head. She looked at Alice.

"Is he really…" She whispered. Alice nodded with a tear-less crying expression. Then she pulled Esme to her again, holding her head in one hand. Esme looked to the ground. Rosalie started mumbling something.

"Gone. Gone. No. But. Why?" She muttered. Emmett stroked her hair. Rosalie's terrified expression looked up at him franticly. Emmett pressed his finger to her face. Jasper came up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. His face was a total wreck. He was truly and clearly disturbed from the scene we had just witnessed.

"This. Was utterly absorb." He choaked. Alice picked her head up alarmed at the tone of his voice. She turned slightly in Jasper's way. I went to Esme. Her arms reached for mine. Alice got up and ran into Jasper's arms. Esme hugged me very closely. Her smooth hand winded around my neck.

"She's not lying is she?" Esme whispered. I shook my head and hugged her. "But she has to be. He can't be. Your lying. You'll see. He'll come back." She whispered and let go on me. A grin emerged from her mouth showing her pale white teeth. Then she started chuckling. I looked at her astonished. Alice's mouth was wide open. Rosalie was still saying no no, Jasper had Alice in one arm, And Emmett stared at us.

"You'll see. He'll be back." Esme protested.

"Esme he's not-" Alice argued. She cut her off with her tiny finger.

"Carlisle is a strong man. He will be ok. He just went to the store." She protested. She was right, he was a strong man. But not that strong. I spotted a tiny glistening piece of something on the ground by the fire where Carlisle's pieces once lay. I went over to it and picked it up between my fingers. I handed it to Esme. Her smile faded as she put it close to her heart and let out a scream. I held her shoulder.

"We should go back to the house. Common." I picked her body upward and put my arm around her. She dug her face into my shoulder. Everyone followed after us. Rosalie clung to Emmett's chest as we walked. Alice was at Jasper's side. We all crowded in one big mob. Tear-less sobs seemed to be the most popular thing in our family right about now. I wonder where Carlisle is? Is he happy? And what did that guy want with the pieces. I had so many questions and so little answers and such a great amount of time to find them. They could wait. Right now my only goal is to keep my family and the love of my eternal life, Bella, Happy. Bella was always needing me. We never will be apart. I am planning to be wed to her when she is older. Until then and beyond that point, she is my reason for existence. But now I am worried for my family. I have been with Carlisle the longest, next to Esme, and I was the most educated, aside from Carlisle, and well I feel as though I am needed much around them. My heart was set on getting them to be more comfortable on their own but for now I needed to call Bella. Rosalie still clung to Emmett. This had been a big change for all of us but affected her and Esme almost to dyeing. The house was in front of us now. The windows glissaded the reflection of the moonlight. I sighed and looked down at Esme. She watched the house almost cautiously. When we were by the stairs we walked at a human pace. Taking each step easily, one at a time. Before I knew it we were at the top. Emmett, who was in front of me, pulled the door open, letting Esme and I go inside first. Esme looked around and then scooted from underneath me. Her amber eyes flickered at the walls. She dragged herself up the stairs into their room. Her mind was blank.

_How terrible. _Emmett thought. _What will happen now?_

_Poor poor Esme. She must be devastated. I know I would be. Not like losing pretty much a father is better but. _ Alice's mind reflected an image of what happened. She looked up at Jasper.

_Calm now. Calm. _He enforced. Rosalie's mind was also blank. Except for one word, Nothing. I watched Emmett and Rose disappear into the hallway. Alice dragged Jasper to the couch and made him lie down. She then curled up beside him. Jasper's arm twined with Alice's. I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed belles number and begged for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a faint but familiar finally answered.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward? What's up?" She sounded like she was smiling.

"I need you to come here for a few…hours maybe. You want me to pick you up?"

"No I'll drive but whos trying to kill me now?" She asked sarcastically. "It's almost 3AM what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Get here soon. Love you, bye" I hung up the phone before she even talked.

"Edward?" Alice asked looking up from the couch.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do? Where are we going to go? Should we start telling folks about the death? We need to come up with how he…died." She informed.

"I'm not sure what we might do yet. We could tell them anything. Heart attack maybe." Alice laid her head back down.

"I'm sure going to miss him something terrible." Then there was silence. I took a step towards the stairs. Esme probably needed someone right now. I ran up the stairs into their room. I was Esme lying on the bed clutching onto one of Carlisle's hospital coats. Her eyes were focused on the patterned bed. Very sad atmosphere in this house tonight. Such a big dip in our eternal life. It would be very hard to life without him. Esme would be most affected. I walked calmly over to Esme and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"I can't believe it. He can't be…" She started.

"Shhh I know it's a shock but it's over now. He's not fighting terrifying battles with others of our kind. Shhh." I cooed. I heard a quick knock at the door.

"That's Bella. I'll get it." I called quietly. I jumped easily off the bed and into the hallway. My feet barely touched the stairs before they hit the ground. I felt my cool skin touch the railing. I glanced towards Alice and Jasper. Alice was facing Jasper's blank face. I turned back to look at the door. I turned the knob slightly to the right while pulling the door open. She hugged me tightly for a human. More then she usually did.

"What's up?" Bella smiled. She looked past me. "Hi Alice, Hi jasper!" She sounded cheery for early in the morning. She had a large grin stretched across her face.

"Hi Bella." Alice said dully. Her eyes not moving from Jasper's. Her tone was saturated with sadness. Bella's grin disappeared completely in one second. She looked into my eyes.

"Where is everyone? Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose?" She asked.

"Bella. Destiny and newborns atta-" I began

"Wait Destiny that really powerful creature? The one who tried to kill me?" She whispered.

"yes."

"oh no. Go on." She insisted. "Your eyes look sort of sad…almost but furious at the same time. What happened?"

"Bella. Carlisle was attacked by Destiny herself. And...well" I looked down at my hands. They were twisting with one another. Bella picked my chin up.

"What?"

"Carlisle…died, Bella." I sighed. I put my hand to my head. I felt as though I was going to cry even though it was physically impossible. Carlisle and I were very close even far away. Bella pulled herself towards me more. Her arms wrapped around me. I put my arms around her, pushing her close to me.

"How?" I heard between her sobs.

"Newborns and her 'friends' held us all down. Carlisle tried to reason with her. It was too late by the time we got free, Carlisle was pretty much gone. We were able to burn Destiny and her newborns but the others ran away before we got to them. Esme is destroyed, Rosalie is shocked to death, I am just completely confused, but overall it's a very , very horrific day." I whispered. Bella held me closer now. Her wet tears ran hot down my chest through my shirt. She pulled back to stroke my cheek. Her body was slightly quivering. It was cold out for a human tonight.

"Come in. Please." I muttered. She stepped in and I closed the door. She looked at Alice and Jasper, who were sitting up now. Alice's head was on Jasper's shoulder. Their hands were twisted together. Bella took a few steps towards them. Once she got there she sat on the floor below Alice and looked up. Alice lifted her head and looked down. Jasper was looking at Bella also. Bella's eyes shined bright with tears. The light in front of her made them sparkle like two beautiful pools of perfect chocolate brown satin. I stood there amazed at the glance she gave Alice, How beautiful she was. I know the feeling now. How she feels when I give her a look. Then the perfect picture moved. Alice and Bella had their arms draped on one another. Alice was slightly rocking Bella back and forth. Jasper had his head up against the back of the couch. His eyes met the ceiling full on. Bella put her chin of Alice's shoulder. Her hand pressed on Alice's cool back. After a few moments Alice pulled away.

"Bella." She sighed. Bella sniffled. Then Alice pulled Bella off the floor and to me. She stood next to me. She laid Bella's hand on mine. My eyes flickered to her. Bella let go of my hand immediately and threw herself into my arms. I tried to calm her by stroking her back a little. Her cries were coming less and less now. Bella pulled away but didn't let go of my arms.

"How is Esme?" She stuttered.

"Destroyed." I answered. Which was true, she was. Bella bit her lip.

"Think I should-"

"No. She'll be alright. Better to let her deal with it." I turned to see Alice still standing at my side. But with a very blank expression. I touched her shoulder. Bella looked at her to.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked eagerly.

"I see…great happiness. Esme very happy. The family is laughing and smiling. Someone's in the way, I can't see what we are happy about." Alice whispered.

"odd." Bella said. I nodded.

"very." Alice's expression came back from nowhere. She smiled slightly. That was the first smile I had seen since at least a day ago. I smirked a little also. Bella looked at us. She seemed puzzled. I stopped smirking. Jasper's head was up now, looking in our way. I heard loud thumps down the stairs. Emmett's body stood by the kitchen. He waved to us slightly. His eyes were lighter than before. Bella stepped his way but before she could go anymore he was next to her. She put her arms around him and smoothed his back.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Emmett nodded.

"How's Rose doing?" Alice asked. I looked at Emmett.

"Better. She's coming out of it as we speak. I got her to make eye contact" He smiled slightly and let go of Bella. "Just came to see what was going on down here."

"I feel so sorry for all of you the most. I knew Carlisle, but not like you guys. I was hoping to know more." Bella sighed. We all nodded.

"He was a great man." Jasper said. He stood up now facing us. His eyes a cold black. He seemed at ease now. Calmer than before. I had been a few hours since it had happened. Possibly 3 or 4. Time went fast. He walked over to us. "He deserves a proper funeral. One where they don't open the coffins. Even when a vampire is dead, they are not in coffins, amazing." He stared deeply at the wall. It took him a minute or two to look at us again. Alice twirled her fingers into his. Bella stood in my arms. Her face was still streaming with tears. I wiped them dry. She looked at me. Her eyes huge. I felt her body shrug a little.

"Let's sit." I said in a low voice. Bella took my arm as I offered it to her. Alice and Jasper followed. Along with Emmett. He picked up the remote and flicked it on. We heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Either Rose or Esme.

"Let's get some TV on. Lower the emotions." Emmett suggested. I turned my head to the TV. Bella sat almost across my chest. Our fingers intertwined. Her perfect little hand fit into mine. Just like a match.

"Hey." A low voice called. All of us turned. Rosalie.

"Hey Rose." Emmett said relieved. He got up and took her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." She smiled faintly. "Life must go on. I just checked on Esme. She's not as well. She's holding one of Carlisle's lab coats close to herself. She made eye contact with me though. Even whispered 'Hi' to me." Rose sounded a little relieved. She was a lot better than before. Emmett and Rose came towards the couch and sat down also.

"Hey Bella." Rose greeted. Bella waved slightly in her way. She leaned her head against me. I put my arm around her more. There was a slight shifting and then silence. We were watching "the price is right" and someone was winning. Her name was Shelly Shomeyar. She had hair like fames and cheeks like bright red suns. Her teeth stood out from the rest of her. Her eyes where hazel. Not as pretty as Bella's chocolate brown. Plus, I'm not crazy about red heads. More of a brunet guy myself. Blonds and others never appealed to me no matter how much they tried. But it counted more on the heart than hair color. You can dye your hair, but not your heart. That's what really matters. We sat there I silence until the episode was over. Everyone was calming down now. Bella had fallen asleep in my arms and Alice and Jasper laid across each other. Rose and Emmett were just watching commercials while holding hands. There were two light knocks on the front door behind us. The sound was sort of familiar

"Can you get that?" I asked Emmett. Looking down at the sleeping angel in my arms. He shook his head

"Sure. Its open. Common In." Emmett almost shouted. Bella squirmed. I turned my had to look at the door. Alice and Jasper were sitting up straight now, almost ready to get up. I took a breath, the sent smelled even more familiar. Possibly someone I have met before. The door creaked slowly open and a pale figure stepped into the doorway. I huge grin on his face. He had a blue shirt with a ripped tie and burning gold eyes. His 20 year old completion did not stop me from noticing who he was.

Carlisle.

I gasped and Rose turned her head. The couch vibrated as her body shook, waking Bella out of her slumber. She looked around at everyone who was staring at Carlisle. Alice covered her mouth and jumped to his side, squealing with happiness as she did. She put her tiny arm around his shoulders. Jasper stood frozen. Bella looked amazed as we all were.

"Carlisle?" Rose whispered.

"In the stone." He laughed. He put his arms around Alice also. I got up and ran to him. Emmett, Bella, and Rose followed. Jasper was shaken once again. Hi eyes turned cold stone black again. Once Alice was done I gave Carlisle a hug. I was so happy he was alright. It was all very confusing also. I tried to remember why he was now alive. Then I remembered the figure who snapped the pieces out of Esme's arms. It once again made somewhat of sense. Everyone was smiling but Jasper. Esme hadn't come down yet. I decided to go get her.

"Esme is still very very upset. I will get her." I smiled and turned running up the stairs. "Esme! Esme!" I shouted in excitement as I entered the room. She had a blank expression on her face. Her hands still held the coat. Her eyes turned to me in a flash at the tone of my voice. I was still smiling. She looked at me with a sad expression. Her mouth did not make any move to perk up. I grabbed her arm and spun her around in about two seconds. She gasped slightly but then followed me. Well followed isn't really the word. I pulled her. Her arms still held the jacket. We came by the stairs now. The vision of my father almost seemed like a dream.

"Hurry!" I said eagerly. She stared wide now. Almost making a "What are you doing, sweetie?" face. Her hands clamped my arm tighter, and her legs moved faster. Her scatting feet barley touched the ground. I rushed her down the stairs. Carlisle wasn't in view yet. He was standing by the door before, and the door was never in front of the stairs. The final step seemed like jumping off a cliff. Esme sluggishly followed. I pulled on her again.

"Come on. We're almost there!" I smiled wider. She slightly through me a smirk. Her hands still clutched the white fabric. We finally met the view of Carlisle. My whole family was around him. Asking questions and telling him other things. I stopped Esme.

"What are they doing?" Esme whispered quietly. I whistled. All pairs of eyes came on me. Everyone was smiling. Alice stood in front of Jasper. Her tiny hand waving in his face.

"Jasper? Hello?" She called. Jasper's eyes did not move. Alice's smile stretched across her pixie-like face. Carlisle was staring at him. He now had a bunch of red roses in his hand. The crowd of happy cheers and laughter died down quickly. The smiles kept shining. All the white pear teeth showed. None of the Cullen's had a frown. All aside from Jasper. He was still in total shock. It always takes time for him. No matter what it is. It's hard to figure out. My mind has been so filled with everything that I had no time to hear thoughts. It was nice. Everyone stepped to one side. Eyes moved to Esme, me, and Carlisle again. As the crowd moved, Esme's jaw dropped. Just like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes widened the widest I've ever seen them. Carlisle's smirking face turned to Esme. His skin had scares but not many for what he has gone through. Esme loosened the grip on the coat. She stood in silence for a few minutes. I lined up with the rest of my family across the walkway. I stood next to Jasper and Alice. Jasper was coming back. He was making eye contact now. Esme took a few steps forward. She stopped after Carlisle came at her arms open. The bunch of flowers in his right hand. Esme clutched the coat with one hand and hugged him with the other. She put the had t=with the coat around him also. This scene made me smile more. Alice snuggled into Jasper more. Jasper had his hand around her waist, keeping her tight to him. Bella came over to me and put her arms around my shoulders. She stepped on her tippy toes, barley reaching me. I laughed and ducked down a little. She locked her lips to mine and everything was in order for that moment. Both my "parents" were fine and all the rest of my family was. Emmett and Rose were in each other's arms. I closed my eyes, bringing images of love and colors into my mind. For that one moment I felt human. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She moved her lips a little faster. Then she broke it off.

"Happy birthday." She smiled. This confused me.

"What?" I almost gasped.

"Your birthday. Your 109th birthday. And it was at that moment I realized the date.

June 20th 2009…


End file.
